


Homemade Dinner [KBKY]

by katerskater



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Other, honestly this is for me but u guys can read it too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerskater/pseuds/katerskater
Summary: Key’s both excited and nervous about being invited to Kabu’s place for a homemade dinner.
Relationships: KBKY, Kabu (Pokemon) & Original Character(s), Kabu (Pokemon) & Original Nonbinary Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Homemade Dinner [KBKY]

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi this is another one shot i wrote like on may/june so why not go ahead and post it!

Key fidgeted anxiously, staring up at the stocked up shelves of the small market in Turffield. They weren’t really sure what they were even looking for yet, they were kind of just expecting something to really catch their eye or light up the imaginary lightbulb above their head in a stroke of inspiration, but there was nothing like that just yet. See, the thing that made Key feel like there were a hundred Butterfree roaming around their stomach was that today was a special occasion.

Today they were going to have dinner at Kabu’s place, but not just any dinner. No, today Kabu was going to cook for  _ them _ , so that meant Key would be eating something made for them and only them. Thinking about it made their heart race and they clutched their chest and whined. They were getting pretty tired of becoming so easily embarrassed at this point of their relationship with Kabu. They have been dating for almost three months now and  _ still _ Key hadn’t kissed him more than three times. Just thinking about it made them blush deeply and they covered their face with their hands.

_ Ugh, come on Key, you’re 30 years old, stop acting like some high schooler who’s never been on a date before! _ They gave their cheeks a couple of small smacks and took a deep breath, going back to walking around the market. Kabu told them he’d be cooking for them, but that Key should feel free to bring anything in particular that they wanted him to make for them. Knowing that  _ he _ told them instead of Key having to ask did help calm their nerves ever so slightly, but it still wasn’t easy for them to bring up things they wanted to do or stuff they’d like to eat. Asking for things had never been Key’s strong suit, and even though working with the other trainers at the stadium had helped them come out of their shell and start seeing themself in a more positive light, it was pretty difficult to undo years and years of having been taught to keep their mouth shut and never complain about things.

Still, they’d gotten better at being kind to themself over the last couple of months. It was a little hard to believe that they’ve been in Galar for almost a year now. Their bag shook a couple of times before Manchego popped out of his Poké Ball, promptly and ungracefully landing on Key’s feet as they gasped.

“Manchegoooo, is it so hard to stay in your ball?” They pouted, leaning down to pick up the small Pokémon as he started to wiggle his pincers at Key. “What? Come on, I even got you a Luxury Ball and everything… You don’t like it?” They cocked their head to the side, staring at the small Snom as he twinkled in response. “Alright, alright, you can stay out for now. Up you go.” They sighed in defeat and simply placed Manchego on top of their head as he settled there. It  _ was _ his favorite spot after all.

“You know, you might actually be helpful now that I think about it,” Key mused, tapping their chin with a finger thoughtfully. “You could help me pick out something to bring to Kabu’s place. After all, you really love food right?” Manchego cried out happily, and they couldn’t help but smile. “Hehe, we’re really alike after all!”

Key and Manchego walked around for a bit, with the occasional comment from Key to their Snom as they both tried to figure out what they were really in the mood for. Eventually the two of them decided on buying some pork, since it’s been a while since they had any, and Manchego was a persuasive little thing. Before they headed for the register, Key stopped in front of the fridges, specifically the one that had cool cans of beers inside. They furrowed their brows, deep in thought as they tried to weigh out the pros and cons of drinking in their experience.

On one hand, they didn’t really drink much, and seeing as this was a special occasion they could just go all in and treat themself to one can of beer. On the other hand, they were a complete lightweight, and one beer was enough for them to feel giddy and start pouring their heart out to whoever was the poor person on the receiving end. Not to mention that the last time Key had gotten buzzed, they had drunkenly called Kabu and left him a really long and embarrassing voicemail. But then again, Kabu had found it endearing, the way that Key lost all semblance of nervousness and simply talked and talked… After a couple of minutes, they reached in and pulled out a single can of their favorite beer. They also decided to go for it and just grabbed a bag of wasabi seaweed strips. If they were going to drink they might as well try something new, and who knows, maybe they’d be able to delay the inevitable drunkenness by having beer with seaweed. Did it make sense? Absolutely not but they didn’t care anymore. They were trying out this new thing called, “Fuck it I’m an adult and I make my own choices”.

The gentle and chilly breeze of Turffield welcomed them as soon as they stepped outside after having paid for everything. They shivered slightly, pulling their coat over themself to warm up a bit. Manchego wriggled in content, he liked the cold after all, and Key sighed, wishing they could share their Snom’s tolerance for the cold weather. The walk to Motostoke helped them fend off the cold, and their cheeks warmed up again at the thought of having a nice homemade dinner with the person they loved.

_ Huh, I guess it  _ is _ love, then… _ They thought, feeling like the Butterfree returned to roam around their stomach, but it wasn’t an unpleasant realization. They liked the idea of being in love, even if it meant opening up to someone else which, in all honesty, still scared Key enough for them to become sweaty and anxious. But they felt that having opened up to Kabu wasn’t a mistake. It was still scary, of course, but it didn’t stop them now. Key wanted to become the type of person who’d be able to share their heart again with others without thinking that they’re being troublesome or a burden.

Before they knew it, they were already at Kabu’s front door, and their heart pounded against their ribcage again. They took a deep breath before gently knocking, their hands wrapped around their small bag of pork, beer and seaweed as if their very life depended on it. Manchego wriggled on top of Key’s head, and they patted him, a small smile on their lips. Touching his cool body always helped calm them down when they needed to keep their feet on the ground. Soon enough, the front door opened and Key nearly felt their heart stop as soon as they saw Kabu standing there.

He smiled warmly at them, a smile that had become more frequent whenever they were around him, and he greeted them and Manchego as he stepped to the side to let them in. They exchanged the basic common courtesies as Key took off their shoes by the entrance, stepping into the nice fuzzy slippers that Kabu kept just for them. It was strange to think about the fact that they had something to call their own at his place, but it felt nice in a way, knowing they were welcome there.

This wasn’t the first time that Key had been inside Kabu’s home either, and with each visit they started to feel a little more comfortable around his place, even if they still blushed deeply every single time they stepped inside. Maybe it was because today they were doing something new that made Key’s heart feel like it was going faster than a Rapidash at full trot, but again, rather than fear it was something more like...expectation.

“You look really nice today,” Kabu said as Key took off their coat, and they blushed in response as they fidgeted with their coat’s sleeves. He felt his face heat up as he blushed as well, and quickly added, “I mean, you look nice everyday, not just today.”

Key smiled nervously, their gaze fixed on the ground as their heart felt like it was doing front flips and backflips. “Th-thank you. It’s been a while since I last wore a, um, dress so I’m glad to know it doesn’t look bad…”

“I don’t think you could ever look bad,” he responded, a slight tone of playfulness in his tone and Key covered their mouth as they let out a small laugh.

Manchego himself wasn’t having it, and he quickly plopped down from Key’s head and started to slowly make his way to some other place. “Go play with Centiskorch, be nice!” Key giggled, watching their silly little Snom grow tired of this small display of sweetness between them and their partner.

“Maybe someday Manchego will finally accept me,” Kabu said, taking Key’s bag as they followed him towards the kitchen.

“Hmm, I wouldn’t hold my breath if I were you. Manchego only likes me, after all,” they teased him. They looked around his kitchen - despite basically being a celebrity in Galar, Kabu’s place was very down to earth and simple, he opted for a more quaint and home-like place in uptown Motostoke rather than, say, Raihan’s bachelor pad back in Hammerlocke. Not that Key was complaining in the slightest, they liked how much Kabu’s place felt like a home, and they blushed thinking about themself being a part of that someday.

“Ah, so you brought pork. Nice choice. And..,” he held up the can of beer, a small smirk on his face, “Key, am I going to wake up to another loving voicemail again?” 

Key groaned and blushed in embarrassment. “I wish you’d forget about that...Elle totally influenced my drinking that night,” they mumbled and pulled out the pack of seaweed. “Besides, I got this!”

“Seaweed doesn’t help you get any less drunk.”

“Pfft, I knew that! It’s for the taste, duh!” Key stuck out their tongue and he gently laughed. It occurred to them at that moment that they really liked the sound of his laughter, and simply took the can of beer from him to avoid thinking of any more mushy stuff that would make them blush redder than any Fire type Pokémon. “I-I’m gonna put this away in the fridge for now, is that okay?”

“Help yourself,” Kabu said. “Oh, while you’re there, could you pass me an onion?”

“Of course, sir, Mr. Kabu, sir,” they replied playfully, and chuckled as they noticed his face go a little red.

“Stop it, it took me months to get you to stop being so formal with me,” he cleared his throat, taking the onion from Key with a small thank you.

They feigned a gasp. “Kabu, are you  _ saying _ that you wanted your worker to be more intimate with you?” Key didn’t really know where this sudden rush of confidence came from that allowed them to tease him like this, but they weren’t going to complain about it, and they were blushing even more than he was for starters.

Key’s laughter died down and they squeaked as they felt Kabu come close to them. No matter how confident they felt at that moment, just being  _ this _ close to him was enough to make them want to just hide their face in their hands and never look him in the eye again, too embarrassed to deal with it. For a split second they thought that he might kiss them, but he didn’t. Instead, he simply fixed Key’s hair, tucking a strand of it behind their ear, but even that was enough for them to become a blushing mess all over again.

“It’s nice seeing you act more like yourself around me,” he started, stepping away from them as he smiled. “Even if I do think you’re pretty cute when you blush like that.”

Yep, Key felt like they might as well have been spewing steam from their ears as soon as he said that. Not knowing how to respond, they looked over at the stuff he had already taken out on the counter. “S-so, what are you making for me, hm?” They asked, trying to get their crazy beating heart under control. 

Thankfully for them, he didn’t tease them again. “Well, I was thinking stir fry and now that you brought pork, it can be a pork stir fry.”

“Ooh, sounds nice,” Key licked their lips. “Plenty of veggies too, huh? You really do care about my health!”

“Junk food isn’t dinner, Key,” he said seriously, and they laughed a little. “I mean it! As long as I’m around, I’ll make sure you get to eat  _ real _ food.”

That made them blush, and they felt a small push of confidence again as they said, “So are you saying you’ll cook more for me?” They cocked their head to the side as he looked away from them, it was his turn to be embarrassed.

“Only if you want me to,” he replied, and Key nodded enthusiastically. That brought a smile to his face. “I’m not the greatest cook, but my parents had a small restaurant back in Hoenn and I think I learned a thing or two from them. Besides, I’ve been told I’m good with fire.”

“Whaaaat? Gym Leader Kabu, the ever burning man of fire, is  _ good _ with fire? I wouldn’t have guessed in a million years,” they laughed again, already feeling a little more comfortable than the last time they had a date. “Alright, alright, I’ll stop making fun of you. Want me to set the table?”

“Sure, that’d be nice. I’ll get started here.”

Key smiled, and left to do just that. When they came back to the kitchen they almost felt like clutching their chest in pain at the sight of Kabu with his Sizzlipede themed apron.  _ That’s so adorable, what the hell… Maybe I can sneak a quick pic. _ They carefully stepped back out, grabbing their phone from their bag and made their way back on their tiptoes, camera at the ready. Just when they thought that they could snap a quick shot, Kabu noticed them and he smiled.

“If you want a picture you can just ask?” he laughed, and Key pouted.

“The whole point is for you to not notice...besides you know I can’t just, um, ask something like that,” they fidgeted with their phone's case slightly, realizing that they had reverted back into the same old anxious Key who couldn’t even look at their boyfriend in the eye. They were just about to start getting frustrated with themself over their stupid anxiety, but their spiral of self deprecating thoughts got cut short the moment they felt Kabu’s hand gently resting on their own.

“It’s okay,” he said, giving their hand a gentle squeeze as he smiled again. “I’ll still be here for when you feel ready.” It was Key’s turn to smile, and they simply nodded and squeezed his hand back, their small gesture was enough for Kabu to know what they wanted to say, and he let go as he turned back towards the counter. “Want to watch me chop up these vegetables?”

“Ooh, dinner and a show...I’d like that,” Key joked, straightening up as they moved closer to him, their demeanor had relaxed once again and they were so thankful for Kabu’s endless patience when it came to them taking things slow.

They watched him work, chatting it up and joking around while he cooked. Key just wanted to take all of it in, they didn’t get to see Kabu enjoying himself so much outside of battling, and since the Gym Challenge season hadn’t started yet they knew that he was probably just raring to go as soon as challengers start to show up. But they liked seeing this side of him, just the two of them. (And they managed to sneak a picture of him without him noticing).

“Aaah, that smells so good!” Key sighed wistfully, and they laughed as soon as they saw Centiskorch carry Manchego on its head back into the room. “Uh oh, Manchego has detected food!”

“Maybe this is my chance for him to warm up to me,” Kabu said, putting up a plate for both Pokémon and came back to set up his and Key’s plates at the table.

Key's hair got in their face, and they quickly brushed it aside with their hand. “Ugh, this is a problem,” they huffed, tucking their hair behind their ears.

“Here.” Kabu quickly pinned their bangs back with a couple of hairpins, and he smiled at them. “You look a little silly now, though.” They were about to protest before he put his hands up. “I’m joking! You look cute. But then again, you already knew that, right?”

“Hmm! Less talking, more eating!” Key pushed him away playfully, their gaze set on the pork stir fry that awaited them.

Their eyes seemed to light up immediately at the sight of the food before them, taking a quick picture of their plate before they began to eat. Kabu waited before he took a bite of his own, and watched as Key’s whole expression and demeanor became brighter after taking a bite. They smiled happily, and Kabu couldn’t help but think about how they always managed to make everything they ate seem delicious by the way they looked.

“Hm, not bad!” He declared after having tasted his own serving, and Key frowned.

“Not bad? That’s all? Kabu, this tastes AMAZING!” They sipped at their beer slowly, not wanting to drink it too quickly. “Now you definitely have to cook more for me!”

“Oh? So does that mean you’re done with having junk food as a substitute for dinner?”

“Well, if your cooking is always this good then I might consider cheating on my beloved spicy ramen noodle packets,” they sighed, pushing their now empty plate to the side as they took another sip of beer. “This is the best meal I’ve had since I got to Galar, and yes, I’m including that Kantonian BBQ place that we went to with Elle, Chaka and Darren a while back.”

Kabu smiled as he set his chopsticks down. “I can’t promise that everything I make from now on will be as delicious, but I can assure you I’ll try so I can see that look on your face every time we share a meal.”

“Wha- oh gosh, Kabu, that’s cheesy!” Key blushed, laughing out loud. Kabu guessed that was probably the alcohol already setting in - they never laughed that loud unless they were already starting to get drunk. The blushing was a normal occurrence though, and he simply chuckled.

“I meant what I said.”

“Yeah, I know you did. You always seem to say what’s on your mind, huh,” Key picked off the hairpins, letting their bangs frame their face again as they now took a swig of beer. “Hmm, do you think my hair’s too long? Maybe I should get a haircut…”

“I think it suits you, but then again, you should do what you really want to do,” he said, picking up their empty plates and placing them on the sink.

“Hmm, I don’t know!” Key rested their head on the table, looking to the side. “On one hand, I do like my short hair. On the other hand, it’s been so long since I last let my hair get this long by my own choice… Ah! Same with wearing a dress! It was  _ my  _ choice this time, and it feels good!” They declared, and whined as Kabu gave them a small smack with the seaweed they bought.

“Yeah, drunk Key is here already,” he said and they stuck their tongue out at him, taking a piece of seaweed and munching on it. He rested his face against his hand, looking fondly at Key as they continued to talk and open up more and more. “You know, it’d be nice if you could get like this without alcohol.”

“Like what?” They arched an eyebrow, looking confused.

“Just...you. I like seeing you like this so...bright and enthusiastic, you know. I can only hope you’ll feel comfortable enough to be this way with me without having to drink.” He laughed amused, seeing them blush deeper and fiddle with their now empty can to avoid looking at him. “Oh, I’m not saying that there’s anything wrong with you drinking or that I don’t like all of you! I was...um.” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, thinking that he had definitely ruined the mood now.

“Nah, it’s okay, I know what you mean,” Key said, looking to the side. “Thank you for being so patient with me...I know it can’t be easy, putting up with me being so anxious all the time.”

“It’s not ‘putting up with’ you, Key. You don't put up with the people you love,” he said, and immediately blushed at his sudden outburst. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound like I was chastising you or anything like that. I only meant that, um, well you don’t go out with someone you dislike. And distaste is the furthest thing I feel when I look at you, Key.”

Key’s eyes widened, their blush deepened, but Kabu couldn’t tell if this was just from his words or if it was because of the beer they had. He felt relieved the moment that they smiled, though, and they played with their hair nervously. “Thank you, I...um. Well. I’m trying,” they started, taking a deep breath. “It’s not easy but...I want to be like this around you too, you know! And! And!” They reached across the table and grabbed his hands, bringing them close to their chest. “You have no idea how much you really motivate me to keep trying! I promise one day I’ll be the Key that I’m trying to be! No more fear, no more second guessing myself, because I know that I love you!”

It was silent for a couple of seconds before Key’s words finally settled into his brain. Unfortunately it seemed that their own mind finally caught up with their words, and they blushed even deeper than before. They shook their head though, and looked up at Kabu.

“Aaaah, I’m trying now! I’m trying really hard, I’m not going to back down!” Kabu blinked a couple of times, and started to laugh gently as Key became more flushed. “What is it? Did I say something funny?”

“No, no,” he said between laughs, looking at them warmly. “I think my cheesiness is rubbing off on you.”

They gasped and let go of his hands. “Oh no, you’re right! I can be just as cheesy as you…” Their voice trailed off as Kabu reached over and he placed his hands on their face, cupping their cheeks. They felt so warm, most likely because of all the blushing, but he liked the way their skin felt on his palms, and he leaned in towards them. Key immediately tensed up, shutting their eyes closed and they waited...but Kabu kissed their cheek instead.

“I appreciate your enthusiasm, but try not to force yourself either, okay? I’m actually afraid you might pass out from all the blood rushing to your head,” he said gently, and smiled as Key relaxed into his touch, softly nudging his hands with their face.

“Hmm~, okay,” they mused in content, looking a little drowsy. “I like this, though...please hold my face more often.”

Kabu sighed as he pulled them over to him, planting a quick kiss on their forehead as they giggled. “See? You’re already getting better at asking for things.”

“Waaah, you’re right!” They gasped in surprise and smiled. “Th-then can I ask for something else?”

“Go ahead-“ He didn’t get a chance to finish talking, interrupted by Key softly pressing their lips against his and his eyebrows arched in surprise. It was almost impossible to believe that  _ Key _ was actually  _ kissing _ him.

Almost impossible. He quickly reciprocated, running his fingers through their hair as they continued to kiss him. After a couple of seconds, they pulled away, and they stared at each other for a little before Key suddenly hid their face on the crook of his neck.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I just went for it, oh gosh, I wasn’t thinking at all!” They mumbled a chorus of “I’m sorry”s against his neck, and he couldn’t help but laugh as he wrapped his arms around them, nuzzling the side of their face with his cheek as Key whined in embarrassment.

“It’s okay. You can ask the next time, and the day after that, and as many times as you need until you no longer need to ask,” he whispered softly. “I’ll wait for as long as you need.” There was a moment of silence before he realized that Key had fallen asleep against him, and he sighed fondly. “Sorry, Manchego, looks like you and Key are going to stay the night here.”

Manchego himself had already fallen asleep as well, sleeping by his now empty plate as Centiskorch laid sprawled out next to the small Snom. Knowing that Manchego wasn’t awake to give him a nasty look, Kabu took the opportunity to carry Key in his arms as he took them to bed and he gently set them down, tucking them in. He fixed their hair with one hand, and leaned down to kiss them on the cheek.

“Goodnight. I love you too.”

—

Key sat up groggily, letting out a small groan as they rubbed their eyes with the back of their hand. “What time is it...wait.” Their eyes shot open and they looked around in a panic.  _ This isn’t my place! Where...oh, that’s right. I had dinner at Kabu’s place and then I… _ Their face heated up, memories of last night rushing back to their sober self as they realized that they had not only told Kabu that they loved him, but they had also  _ kissed _ him. Like right on the lips kissed him.

They covered their face with their hands and let out a small whine, feeling embarrassed already. But if they were remembering things correctly...Kabu had  _ also _ said that he loved them. They smiled at the thought of that, their heart pounded against their chest and they took a deep breath and got out of bed. Key hadn’t been inside Kabu’s room before - it was nice and spacious! Very bright too, they noticed, looking at the windows that allowed the sunlight to sneak inside. Knowing him, he was probably the type of person who enjoyed waking up at the break of dawn, and Key yawned lazily. Of course he would, but they would never be a real morning person for as long as they lived.

As they entered his walk-in bathroom, it occurred to Key that they had slept in Kabu’s bed but...where did he spend the night?  _ No way...did we share a bed? _ Just the thought made their face heat up dangerously, and they splashed their face with cold water in order to keep their blushing under control. It could’ve been a possibility. Maybe they did share a bed and Kabu just got up before Key did. That would make sense, wouldn’t it?

They could hear noises coming from the kitchen, and Key took a good look at themself in front of the mirror before heading out there. They tried to settle their hair with their fingers, and attempted their best to get rid of the small circles underneath their eyes, as it happened every time that they had a drink. Thinking this was as best as they were going to look at this point, they smoothed their dress, tucked a strand of hair behind their ear, and walked out of his bedroom.

“Ah, good morning!” He greeted them from the kitchen, and Key made their way over there as they returned the greeting, feeling a little embarrassed already. “Did you sleep well?”

“Oh, um, yeah...your bed is really comfy,” Key stammered, playing with their fingers anxiously. “Umm, I wanted to ask… Did you...sleep next to me or..?” 

“I slept on the couch.” Kabu patted their head before they could start a barrage of apologies, and he allowed himself to rest his hand on their cheek. He hadn’t realized how hesitant he had been about small displays of affection, not wanting to overwhelm or make Key uncomfortable, but after last night he felt braver. After all, they had both told the other that they loved them, and the small shred of anxiety in his heart finally seemed to calm down.

He felt comforted by the fact that they didn’t shy away from his touch this time, instead, they seemed to sink into the palm of his hand as they smiled. Key didn’t apologize this time either. Usually by now, they would’ve gone into a long speech about how sorry they were that they had gotten drunk when they said they wouldn’t, or about how apologetic they were that Kabu had to sleep on the couch instead of his bed. This time, Key conceded and allowed themself to simply enjoy this moment. They did declare that they were trying to be the person who wouldn’t shy away from their partner, and so they felt like they simply had to keep up their promise.

Key sniffed the air. “Smells good~, are you making breakfast?” They stepped away from him, curiously looking around the pans on the stove as they went ‘ooh’ and smiled. “Whatever you’re making it smells delicious!” They clapped their hands in delight.

Kabu could feel himself smiling. Seeing them always doing their best to try and be better...he had really fallen for them hard, huh? “It’s just tamagoyaki. Ever had them before?”

“Never, but hey, I can add it to my list of firsts with you,” Key laughed, scratching Manchego’s head as he rested on the counter. “Aww, were you two hanging out? Are you getting along?”

“Well he hasn’t given me any dirty looks so far, maybe it’s just because I’m cooking,” he said, going back to the stove. “Do you want coffee? I brewed some earlier.”

Much to Kabu’s surprise, Key wrapped their arms around him from behind, nudging their head against his back. This gesture definitely shocked him, and this time it was his turn to blush deeply.

“Hehe~, see? I’m trying,” Key grinned and let go of him, a deep blush still settled on their face. The way that they looked at that moment, all the love they felt for Kabu apparent on their face — he couldn’t help it.

Gently, Kabu cupped Key’s face, and leaned down slightly to press his lips against theirs; not too hard, but not too lightly either, just the perfect amount. And he was pleasantly surprised as Key returned his affection, bringing their own hands up to his face as they held onto him.

After a couple of seconds, they pulled away, brows resting against each other as they looked into the other’s eyes; it felt like the perfect moment between them, one that Kabu hoped would just be one of many more in their relationship.

“I’ll go set the table…” Key hummed against him, content, and felt brave enough to peck his cheek before pulling away from him, a deep blush still settled on their face. “Come on, Manchego, you help out, too.” 

Kabu watched them as they took their Snom and walked away, a bright smile on their features. He felt his own heart stir at the sight of Key opening up to him, and he simply thought that he’d have to catch up to their pace from now on. It seemed that even at his age he still had more to learn, and he was glad that Key would be by his side. 


End file.
